Clawdeen Wolf
|Bild=Datei:255601_204480822926544_100000938827717_527302_134954_n.jpg |Alter=15 |Killer Style=Ich bin eine selbstbewusste Fashionista und mache keine halben Sachen. Ich sehe super aus, schüchtere jeden ein und lasse meine Freundinnen nie im Stich. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Mit meinen Haar könnte ich Shampoo-Werbung machen, aber leider wuchert es auch an meinen Beinen. Zupfen und Rasieren nehmen mich voll in Anspruch - aber Schönheit hat nun mal ihren Preis. |Haustier= Crescent. Ein süßer, zotteliger Kater. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Shoppen, mit Jungs flirten |Absolutes No-go=Ich hasse es, dass hier an der Schule so viele meiner Geschwister herumlaufen. Die nervern total, sind oberpeinlich und wissen, wie sie mich ärgern können. Oh, und natürlich Cleo de Nile. |Ätzendes Schulfach=Sport. Aber nur, weil ich mit meinen Plateau-Keilabsätzen davon ausgeschlossen bin. |Lieblingsfach=Gemeinschaftskunde. Eines Tages möchte ich mein eigenes Modeimperium führen und deshalb möchte ich über Wirtschaft genauso gut Bescheid wissen, wie über Mode. |Lieblingsfarbe=Gold |Lieblingsessen=Steak...und zwar blutig. |ABMF=Frankie Stein und Draculaura}} Clawdeen Wolf ist die 15-jährige Tochter des Werwolfs. Über Clawdeen Wolf Sie und Draculaura sind die Ersten, mit denen sich Frankie Stein an der Monster High anfreundet. Sie ist eine selbstbewusste Fashionista, und hebt sich in jeder Menge ab. Sie hat viele Geschwister, darunter ihr älterer Bruder Clawd, und ihre jüngere Schwester Howleen. Persönlichkeit Clawdeen ist selbstbewusst, sieht super aus, schüchtert jeden ein und lässt ihre Freunde nie im Stich. Sie interessiert sich besonders für Mode. Laut einer Tagebucheintrag von Ghoulia Yelps, wird sie ein bisschen "freaky", wenn in ihrer Gegenwart Vollmond ist (oder etwas anderes hell leuchtendes, wie ein Scheinwerfer "Talon Show"), aber es endet oft mal zu ihrem Vorteil."Fur Will Fly" Sie ist auch extrem loyal und beschützt ihre Freunde und Familie, kann aber schnell verärgert sein, wenn sich ihre Loyalität bedroht fühlt. Sie stammt aus einer großen Familie, sie hat oft sehr viel Einfallsreichstum und hat sich selber zur absoluten Fashionista ernannt. Aussehen Clawdeen hat braunes Fell und gelbgoldene bis hasselnussbraune Augen. Clawdeen hat einen athletischen Körperbau, braunen Fell und dunkelbraune Haare, welche meist lang und fließend sind,mit vielen Locken. Sie trägt ihr Haar zwar meist offen, ist aber auch sehr experimentierfreudig und probiert gerne neue Looks. Ihre Haare wachsen sehr schnell, auch an Stellen wo es ihr weniger lieb ist, wie zum Beispiel an den Beinen. Sie hat spitz zulaufende Ohren, an denen sie je zwei goldene Ohrringe trägt. Außerdem besitzt sie spitze Zähne und scharfe Krallen, welche meist gut sichtbar sind.thumb|Clawdeen Wolf <3 Auftritte In der orginalen Webisoden tritt Clawdeen fast jedesmal auf und ist eine feste Hauptrolle. New Ghoul @ School (Aller Anfang ist schwer) freundet sie sich mit Frankie an, nachdem Draculaura sie ihr vorstellt. Clawdeens Auftritte sind in diesem Clip relativ kurz, nur ein paar mal mit Draculaura zusammen und am Ende beim Tanz im Hintergrund. Die meiste Zeit in Fright On! ist Clawdeen bekümmert über die Vampir-Werwolf Spannungen, sowie ständig von Howleen genervt. Als Frankie, Draculaura, Howleen und Schulleiterin Bloodgood entführt werden, reist sie mit Clawd in die Katakomben, um sie zu retten, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Operetta. Nachdem die Spannung zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen vorbei ist, gewinnt sie einen neuen Respekt vor Howleen und die beiden haben ein besseres Verständnis. Beziehungen Familie Clawdeen lebt mit ihrer großen Familie in einem nicht ganzso großen Haus und es scheint so, als gäbe es immer ein Drame bei ihnen zu Hause. Ihre bekanntesten Geschwister sind Clawd und Howleen und einen unbekannten jüngeren Bruder in den Webisodes. In der Folge "Night of a Thousand Dots" (Fleckenfieber) hat Clawdeen eine Ur-Ur-Ur "Großwölfin" erwähnt, der Name Harriett ist. In die Bücher besitzen ihre Eltern ein Bed & Breakfast. Im ersten Kapitel des dritten Monster High Buch werden alle(Zuhause lebenden) Geschwister (fünf Brüder und eine Schwester) von Clawdeen aufgezählt.Im Film Licht aus, Grusel an,wird unter anderem ihre Große Schwester Clawdia erwähnt, womit Clawd nicht mehr der einzige Ältere ist. Dann gibt es noch Howlmilton (Rocks), und die Drillinge Howldon (Don), Howie und Clawdeen jüngste Schwester Howleen (Leena). Das jüngste Mitglied der Familie , in einem zarten Alter von 13 Jahren, ist Clawnor (Connor). Ihre Mutter heißt Harriet und ihren Vater Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen heißt mit vollem Namen Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. Der Name und die Anzahl der Clawdeen Geschwister wurde bestätigt, als alle Geschister in einer Webisode (mit Ausnahme von Howie, dessen voller Name ist Howlston) aufgezählt werden.ln einer anderen Webisode ärgert Draculaura Clawdeen mit der Feststellung, dass sie mindestens 10 Geschwister hat.(Dazu kommt das die Macher 2013 eine weitere Schwester einführt, warum auch immer...) Haustier] [thumb|197px|Crescent Crescent - ein süßer, zotteliger Kater, der ein unglaublich gespenstisches weiches lila Fell besitzt und gelb goldene Augen. Clawdeen sagt über ihn das er "ein unheimlich süßes kleines Zottelchen wie ich ist". Freunde Clawdeen BFF sind Draculaura und Frankie Stein. Sie ist auch gut befreundet mit Lagoona Blue und Ghoulia Yelps. Am Anfang waren sie und Cleo de Nile starke Rivalinnen und haben sich gegenseitig gehasst, aber als Frankie in die Schule kam, freundeten sie sich langsam an. Sie hat wenig mit Deuce Gorgon zu tun, obwohl in ihrem Tagebuch steht, das sie ihn gerne neckt. Clawdeen Wolfs 'Basic' Tagebuch, 19. August Clawdeen verstand sich nie gut mit Toralei Stripe, aber ab der Folge "Road to Monster Mashionals", entwickelt sie eine starke Abneigung gegen die oft hinterhältige Werkatze. Romanzen Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie in ihrem Profil erwähnt, dass sie flirten genießt, hat Clawdeen bis jetzt noch keine Interaktion mit einem Jungen, die in irgendeiner Weise aussagekräftiger ist, als gemeinsam zu tanzen. In der Folge "New Ghoul at School" tanzte sie mit einem Werkatzen Jungen und in "Fright On" mit Romulus. Im Ghouls Rule Film versucht Draculaura ein Date mit ihrem Cousin Thad einzurichten, der Clawdeen aber meidet, weil er zu viel Angst hat Clawdeen zu daten. Doch während der Halloween-Tanz treffen sie sich und sie findet Thad sehr attraktiv, also beschließt sie, ein Risiko einzugehen und ihn zu bitten, ob er mit ihr tanzen will. Meta Timeline *'23.Oktober 2007:' Mattel beantragt die Marke für Howleen Wolf. *'11.Juli 2008:' Mattel beantragt die Marke für Clawdeen Wolf. *'25. Februar 2010:' Mattel beantragt die Marke für Clawdeen Wolf im Kostüm Kategorie. *'5. Mai 2010:' Die ''Monster High'' Webseite geht online, mit Clawdeen Wolf-Profile. *'5. Mai 2010:' Clawdeen Wolf-Profile Technik offenbart. *'5. Mai 2010:' Clawdeen Wolf macht sie 2D-Cartoon-Debüt in der "Higher Deaducation" Werbung. *'5. Mai 2010:' Clawdeen Wolf macht ihr Webisode-Debüt in "Jaundice Brothers". *'Anfang Juli 2010:' Clawdeen Wolf Plüschpuppe wird veröffentlicht. *'Anfang Juli 2010:' Clawdeen Wolf die erste Puppe ist als Teil des 'Basic' Serie veröffentlicht. *'Anfang Juli 2010:' Clawdeen Wolf macht ihr Tagebuch-Debüt in ihrem 'Basic' Tagebuch. *'1. September 2010:' Clawdeen Wolf macht ihr Buch-Debüt in Monster High. *'12. Februar 2012:' Clawdeen Wolf macht ihr 3D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *In "Higher Deaducation", wird Clawdeen als Leiterin des Mondlicht Tanzen erwähnt * Im Intro der Webisoden, wenn Clawdeen, Frankie und Draculaura in Sicht kommen, hat Clawdeen zwei LINKE Füße :D * Laut der Monster High Website ist Clawdeen Manschafftskapitän des Grauen-Fußball, einer Fußballmanschafft auf der monster High und Präsidentin der Mode AG * In den Büchern ist ihr Geburtstag am 30.Oktober, einen Tag vor Halloween * In den Büchern hat sie eine Webshow namens"Wenn es einen Wolf gibt, gibt es einen Weg" Clawdeen Wolf Galerie Puppen Monster-high-clawdeen-wolf-puppe-id5413596.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf Gloom Beach Clawdeen.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Clawdeen Wolf Sweet 1600 Clawdeen.jpg|'Sweet 1600' Clawdeen Wolf Todschick Clawdeen.jpg|'Todschick' Clawdeen Wolf Roller Maze Clawdeen.jpg|'Rollschuh-Clique' Clawdeen Wolf Todmüde Clawdeen mit Bett.jpg|'Todmüde' Clawdeen Wolf mit Bett Todmüde Clawdeen Serie 2.jpg|'Todmüde' Clawdeen Wolf 2. Serie Mitternachts Party Clawdeen.jpg|'Mitternachtsparty' Clawdeen Wolf Märchen Clawdeen.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf als Rotwölfchen Ghouls Rule Clawdeen.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' Clawdeen Fashion Packs Zubehör Todmüde_Clawdeen_mit_Bett.jpg|Todschickes Etagenbett Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Werwölfe Kategorie:Werbestien Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied Kategorie:Puppen-Charakter